brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons
Weapons are the best means a Legend has to deal damage to and knock out their opponent. They will generally allow a Legend to extend their reach and increase their damage output during a fight, as well as allowing them to instantly change their fighting style. Every Legend has their own kit consisting of 2 weapons, which are chosen from at random whenever a Legend interacts with a weapon pickup. Without a weapon, Legends brawl Unarmed, using bare hands and feet. Weapons appear in every Game Mode except Bombsketball, Snowbrawl and Water Balloon Fight All weapons have 8 moves, excluding signatures: neutral light (nlight), side light (slight), down light (dlight), neutral air (nair), side air (sair), down air (dair), recovery, and ground pound. Weapons Mechanics Picking up Weapon pickups are flaming totems of light that will appear at random intervals at random places within the realm while brawling. When interacted with by a Legend, these turn into weapons, which can be used in combat. In most game modes other than Free-for-All, the first pickup always spawns in the center of the realm and, along with the second pickup, is always a weapon. In game modes with teams, weapon pickups spawn at each side of the map at the start, to give equal chance for both teams to pick up a weapon. Along with all that, the weapon pickups alternate, so that your pickups are always a different weapon from the last one picked up, and after two consecutive gadget pickups, a weapon pickup will spawn. Like gadgets, weapon pickups will remain on stage for approximately 20 seconds before disappearing, and will flash for several seconds right before it is about to do so. When using the horn, your sidekick will bring a weapon pickup to your location. Attacking Each weapon comes with a moveset of three Ground Light Attacks, three Aerial Light Attacks, three Ground Heavy Attacks and two Aerial Heavy Attacks. The Ground Heavy Attacks also serve as each Legend's Signature Moves, which are unique to each Legend - giving each Legend six moves that cannot be done by any other Legend. For movesets and strategies for each weapon, see the individual Weapon entries above. Throwing Weapons themselves can be thrown during combat using the Throw action, similar to a Gadget. Different weapons deal different amounts of damage as well as having larger or smaller hitboxes, and the charge time of the throw also affects the damage dealt. *Thrown weapons will bounce slightly against surfaces, and do damage for up to two bounces against the ground after they are thrown. After the second bounce, the weapon will sail harmlessly past any Legends it encounters. *When a weapon is thrown and lands on the stage, it will remain on the stage for about one second after it has come to a stop before disappearing. At any point before it has disappeared, the thrown weapon can be picked up again by the Legend who threw it. *Thrown weapons cannot be picked up or caught by another Legend, even if the Legend uses the same weapons or is the same Legend as the one throwing the weapon. Losing your weapon Any Legend holding a weapon has a chance of losing it when they have taken enough damage during a fight, and if they are struck by a powerful enough attack. A combined threshold of total damage taken (while holding the current weapon) and an incoming attack's force (which increases as a Legend's health builds to red) determines the limit at which a Legend will lose their grip on their weapon when struck. Picking up another weapon resets the damage taken half of the threshold. Hammer * NLight: During NLight, the legend kicks the opponent twice, before slamming their hammer down on them. NLight does 22 base damage and knocks out at 210 damage. It is often used to punish bad moves on the part of the opponent. * SLight: During SLight, the legend leaps forward whilst swinging their hammer. Although the move does not have much range, because the legend moves forward whilst using it, its apparent range is much higher. SLight does 16 damage and knocks out at 580 damage. * DLight: During DLight the legend stomps on the ground, launching any opponents directly in front of or stacked with the legend upwards. Due to its long stun time, DLight true combos into almost all air moves and at low damages SLight and NLight. DLight does 10 damage and cannot knock out. * NAir: During NAir, the legend swipes their hammer upwards in a large arc. NAir does 22 damage, the highest in hammer's kit, and knocks out at 180 damage. * SAir: SAir is very similar to NAir, but in front of the legend, rather than above them. SAir does 20 damage and knocks out at 170 damage. * DAir: In DAir, the legend moves their hammer downwards, and hooks it on to an opponent, flinging the opponent upwards. DAir does 16 damage and knocks out at 190 damage. * Recovery: Recovery is very similar to DAir, but the legend raises their hammer above them instead of below. Recovery does 15 damage and is often used to gimp the opponent, rather than KO-ing them. * Ground Pound: During Ground Pound, the legend holds their hammer and falls head first, dealing damage to opponents who hit the head of the hammer. Hammer ground pound does 25 damage and KO's at 210 damage if the opponent is hit of of a platform. * Users: * Bodvar * Cassidy * Gnash * Kor * Scarlet * Sentinel * Teros * Thor * Yumiko Rocket Lance * NLight: '''The legend jabs 3 times at the opponent and has a slight finisher wich sends the enemy slightly over the horizon. * '''SLight: '''The legend thrusts forward with the lance, shifting the enemy upwards as it takes multiple hits. ' * '''DLight: '''The legend flips the lance over. Hitting the opponent with the fire that emits from the back of the lance and stopping enemies at point blank slightly above the ground. * '''NAir: '''Makes a backflip with the lance, causing a ring of fire around the user as the move is performed. * '''SAir: '''Propels forward hitting enemies and sending them sideways with moderate force. * '''DAir: '''Propels forward and slightly downwards dragging enemies along. * '''Recovery: '''Starts chargin the move as long as the button is held, maintaining the user in mid air and reversing slightly, once let go the user is propelled diagonally quickly depending on the time charged, the move has extremely high force once fully charged and can slide up walls. * '''Ground Pound: '''Faces the rear of the lance downwards as it descends quickly, enemies hit by it are launched downwards with great force and upon landing it creates a small hitbox around the lance's thruster. Users: * Artemis * Orion * Sir Roland * Scarlet * Ulgrim * Vector * Lord Vraxx Sword * '''NLight:' Swipes 3 times in front of the user, completely halting enemy in place before sending him with some slight force with the third hit, it sends opponents slightly over the horizon. * SLight: Spins the sword around the character as he runs forward, making a "forcefield" around the user that reaches quite high. * DLight: Swipes "shaving" with a very thin hitbox, enemies are sent directly upwards with minimal force and with a bit of side momentum. * NAir: Swipes above the user making a cone-like hitbox above him, has a slight startup and sends enemies away from the center of the hitbox. * SAir: Swipes twice forward with a flat hitbox, enemies are held by the first swipe before being sent away with moderate force. * DAir: '''basically the Nair but downwards. * '''Recovery: '''Makes a spiral creating a hitbox as big as the character itself, enemies caught in it are transported with the user before being sent upwards as a finisher. * '''Ground Pound: '''Points the sword directly downwards and falls quickly, the hitbox is very thin. Users: * Asuri * Bodvar * Hattori * Jhala * Jiro * Koji * Sir Roland * Sidra * Thatch * Val Blasters * '''NLight: '''Takes 3 shots directly in front of the user, the first 2 are almost instant and the user takes a significant pause before the third one. * '''SLight: '''Takes a shot fairly far from the user which sends the enemy upwards slightly and originates fairly far from the user, only the blast itself deals damage, leaving a big gap without coverage, this move also halts the user and has a fair amount of recovery frames. * '''DLight: Blasts the ground 3 times, with the first shot originating at the user's feet and each shot going slightly further. * NAir: Takes 2 shots above the user pushing the enemy slightly upwards, the move is nearly instant. * SAir: '''Takes 3 shots fairly far from the player covering a small downwards arc, pushes sideways with moderate force. * '''DAir: Takes 2 shots in front and below the user, if any shot hits a target, both the user and the target are held in place as the user takes more shots before sending the enemy diagonally as a finisher. * Recovery: The user starts a backflip with a kick upwards as he ascends, rolling in the air and holding any enemy caught close to himself, as a finisher the enemy is pushed above the user and blasted upwards with great force. * Ground Pound: '''Aims both blasters downwards as it falls quickly, letting go the button or hitting a target causes the blasters to shoot, propelling the user upwards slightly and pushing enemies down with great force. Users: * Ada * Barraza * Cassidy * Cross * Diana * Isaiah * Lucien * Nix * Thatch * Lord Vraxx Spear * ''Neutral Light:Stabs 3 times,it can be used to startup a combo,but also helps to cancel some attacks.'' * ''Side Light:Takes 2 steps and swings twice,this is the first half of the common spear combo.'' * ''Down Light:The user will lift itself up with quick and effortlessly,it can be used to grab off guard gravity falling enemies.'' * '''NAir: '''Spins the lance around the character making a "forcefield" that has a circular hitbox around the character, launches enemies upwards as finisher. * '''SAir: '''Extends the lance sideways and slightly downwards, the lance's hitbox barely touches the user's hitbox during the move, launches enemies sideways with great force. * '''DAir: '''Extends the lance and the entire upper body directly downwards, hitting whatever touches the tip, tends to bounce enemies off the ground slightly. * '''Recovery: '''Spins the lance above the user like a helicopter, creating a wide oval shaped hitbox above the user, enemies are expelled away from the center of the hitbox, meaning that enemies touched by the side are sent side ways and those touched by the upper part are sent upwards , the hitbox is thin enough for most DAirs to hit trough it. * '''Ground Pound: '''Similar to the recovery, but downwards. Users: * Ada * Brynn * Dusk * Gnash * Hattori * Kaya * Mirage * Queen Nai * Orion * Wu Shang Katars * '''NLight: '''Performs 3 quick cuts right in front of the user, making a circular hitbox. * '''SLight: '''Dives forward with both katars extended, the hitbox is pretty thin. * '''DLight: Makes an uppercut with one katar and propels itself upwards with it, it can hit enemies on the ground if they are exactly in front of the user's hitbox. * 'NAir: '''Spins the katars around the user, making a small "forcefield". * '''SAir: '''Makes a quick slice covering a wide arc and sending enemies diagonally below the horizon. * '''DAir: '''Diagonally downwards a fair distance, carrying any enemies hit until the end of the move. * '''Recovery: '''Dives diagonally upwards and hits enemies with a finisher at the end. * '''Ground Pound: '''Propels downwards with the katars against his body, upon colliding with an enemy the user slices downwards. Users: * Asuri * Caspian * Ember * Lin Fei * Lucien * Queen Nai * Ragnir * Sentinel Axe * '''NLight: '''Swings the axe around the front of the user, if an enemy is hit it performs a second swing. * '''SLight: '''Stretches forward as it smashes the axe into the ground, lifting enemies in the air. * '''DLight: '''Hits diagonally upwards with a bigger reach than other of the axe's moves. * '''NAir: '''Swings upwards making a cone-like hitbox. * '''SAir: '''Swings the axe sideways after a slight start-up. * '''DAir: '''Swings below the user with a similar hitbox to NAir, but closer to the user. * '''Recovery: '''Leaps diagonally upwards, before making a spinning swing all around the user in a circular manner, pushes enemies away from the user. * '''Ground Pound: '''As long as it's held, the user holds the axe ready to attack, once it's let go, it makes a fast circular swing around the user which has a fairly long duration. Users: * Azoth * Barraza * Brynn * Jhala * Ragnir * Rayman * Teros * Ulgrim * Xull Bow * '''NLight: '''Shoots an arrow diagonally,can be used after slight and dlight for extra damage * '''SLight: '''Swings the bow and once it hits the enemy,it releases an arrow shot. * '''DLight: '''Slightly jumps in the air, and landing a long ranged shot at the ground,perfect for cancelling a lot of side sig spammers. * '''NAir:'Back flips in the air,if the enemy is hit,it will land an upward arrow that deals decent damage. * '''SAir: '''similar to the side light , except in the air,and no arrows. * '''DAir: '''as gravity pulls it down it releases an arrow shot downward ,can be used to combo right after the enemy legend cancel. * '''Recovery: '''Similar to katars recovery only it grabs the enemy. * '''Ground Pound: '''slow but does decent damage,as it falls,it launches the enemy unlucky enough to get hit by it,it get launched in the air. Gauntlets * '''NLight: '''Strikes a target 5 times with light force, then hit the target again, knocking them back with moderate force. * '''SLight: '''Rush forward, making a a uppercut which sends both you and any oponent hit into the air. If you do another light attack while the target is still airborne, you can grab and slam them to the floor. * '''DLight: '''Step forward and slam the ground, dealing moderate damage and knocking opponents slightly upwards. * '''NAir: '''Claps hands together above your legend. If this clap grabs an enemy, they are lightly damaged and thrown downwards. * '''SAir: '''Punches forward, dealing moderate damage and knocks back with moderate force * '''DAir: '''Punch downward four times, knocking target around with light force. * '''Recovery: '''Does a powerful rising uppercut (Similar to a Shoryuken) That knocks an enemy upward with High force and damage * Ground Pound: Your legend dives, heavily knocking the first opponent hit downward, this attack can be steered as you descend and will only deal damage if your hitbox collides with the one of the opponent. Scythe * '''NLight: '''A swipe which heats in front and slightly above the user, it launches oponents upwards. * '''SLight: '''Makes a swipe sideways, if it connects, it performs a second swipe. * '''DLight: '''Extends the scythe forwards sticking it's tip onto the ground, if an enemy is touched by the tip when it lands, it user can hold forward to kick the opponent away or hold backwards to send them just behind and above the player. * '''NAir: '''Extends the scythe diagonally upwards, if it touches an enemy it kicks them in the same direction (the hitbox goes low enough to hit ground opponents if it's performed when reaching the ground). * '''SAir: '''Swipes in an arc knocking enemies away. * '''DAir: '''Similar to NAir, extends the scythe diagonally downwards. * '''Recovery: '''Propels the player diagonally upwards making a "forcefield" with the scythe, enemies caught in the attack are carried until being knocked diagonally downwards at the end of the move. * '''Ground Pound: '''Charges downwards with the scythe at the ready, once colliding with someone or letting go off the button, it makes a round swipe right below the player. Cannon * '''NLight: '''The legend swings their cannon forward, dealing a light knockback with moderate damage. If this hits an enemy, the cannon shoots the target, dealing a little more damage with the same knockback. * '''SLight: '''Rises the cannon's bottom upwards making a triangular hitbox that reaches higher than the player's hitbox, regardless of where it connects sends the opponents diagonally upwards * '''DLight: '''Lunges forward and smashes the cannon's side on the ground, lifting opponents off the ground on the impact zone * '''NAir: '''Aims the cannon upwards and unleashes a blast right in the cannon's hole, sends upwards with great force * '''SAir: '''Hugs the cannon while aiming backwards in order to produce a blast behind the user (wich does not have a hitbox) and propel him forward, enemies caught in the cannon's path are knocked forward as well * '''DAir: '''Swings the cannon in an arc slightly above the hips of the player with an approx. 60° arc, sends diagonally downwards * '''Recovery: '''The legend swings their cannon diagonally upwards. If this hits an enemy, the target is blasted with high damage and moderate force. * '''Ground Pound: '''The legend holds on to their cannon as they descend. If they hit an enemy, the target is blasted downwards with high damage and force and also producing a moderate hitbox whenever it lands, letting go of the button before colliding with something will cause the cannon to produce a blast prematurely, but the hitbox has the same size as if it had landed. Orb * '''NLight: '''The legend orbits the orb around them quickly in a waving circular motion, striking anything extremely close up to twice with low force. * '''SLight: '''A step forward is accompanied by the orb swiping forward, spinning at high speed. Carries zero force, lifting the target into a predictable position every time. * '''DLight: '''A quick frontwards flip-kick is accompanied by the orb following the front foot, carrying the weapon in a high circular arc. Lifts the legend off the ground. Carries no force, but executes and finishes quickly. * '''NAir: '''A quick gesture swipes the orb upwards overhead. High, narrow and fast. Carries no force, used for juggling. * '''SAir: '''A sideways twirl accompanied with a sidelong horizontal sweep with the orb. Striking elicits a follow-through thrust, pushing the orb straight out, knocking the target away. Carries notable damage and force. * '''DAir: '''The legend flips over and kicks the orb at a 45 degree angle downwards a fairly long distance. Doing this close to the ground will cause the legend to push off the ground with one hand first (causing a slight delay). If the orb strikes any surface (wall or ground) before reaching its full range, it will bounce away at a complimentary angle and travel the rest of its range at that angle. * '''Recovery: '''The legend executes a vertical spin, twirling the orb around them, the axis of spin at a slight angle to the vertical. This carries the legend up a fair distance and is somewhat slow, making the hitbox long-lasting. * '''Ground Pound: '''The legend flies straight downwards, orb held in both hands. Reaching the ground causes the legend to stop short and slam the orb magically against the ground, causing a small splashing impact. Terminating the attack early or impacting an opponent causes the legend to also propel the orb down, which reaches out a fair distance downwards below the legend and propels opponents straight downwards. See also * Unarmed Category:Gameplay Category:Core Mechanics